Suspiro al viento
by Angy Roose
Summary: Después de un tiempo en la sombras regreso con un oneshot, espero les guste; lo siento.... por que? te amo... perdón... no puede ser...


**Hola aquí de nuevo esta ves presentándoles mi finc mas novedoso :p, después de tiempo en las sombras regreso con algo espero sea de su agrado … respecto al finc de sessuharu y kagome prometo seguirlo y aclarar las dudas sobre la historia jeje, bueno cuídense y q la historia les guste ;)**

**Signos:**

**n/a: notas de autora**

**( ) pensamientos de los personajes**

"" **mis pensamiento ;)**

**SUSPIRO AL VIENTO**

Estoy aquí sentado mirándote de lejos y sonriendo como idiota, me es inevitable pensar que por ti siento algo mas que una amistad, pero hay algo raro, ya casi no a tu época y no es que me moleste para mi mejor, pero me extraña, ahora casi siempre estas sumida en tus pensamientos y traes la tristeza impregnada en el rostro.

La batalla contra naraku llego a su fin y la perla esta reconstruida … ese lobo vengo a sus amigos y sango a su hermano que pudo recuperar gracias a tu poderes … valla ahora me doy cuenta que te has vuelto mas fuerte, mas q kikyou … ahora estamos en calma, sango se va a casar con un terrateniente de una aldea vecina, lo que me sorprende es que miroku no la siguió y no vi que estuviera triste al contrario se despidieron como muy bueno amigos; de kikyou no se nada, al parecer murió sola y no quiso que la acompañara … en parte siento que me libero de una promesa que me hubiera costado cumplir y por otro lado estoy triste porque la deje sola, pero se que entenderá que ahora mi corazón te pertenece y te lo haré saber cuando que crea que sea el mejor momento.

Te pusiste de pie y empezaste a andar, y no se si fue mi imaginación pero en tu mejilla vi rodar una lagrima … te seguí de lejos y al mismo tiempo de cerca … estábamos solos , miroku junto con chippo fueron a una aldea que necesitaba de su ayuda, a si que no había que preocuparme por otros … en este momento y desde siempre tu has sido lo primordial para mi … llegaste a un lago donde te sentaste en una piedra y de pronto empezaste a derramar gruesas lagrimas quise ir y abrazarte pero cuando estaba por dar el paso …

Inuyasha- te escuche murmurar mi nombre con dolor acumulado- lo siento … lo siento mucho- y dejaste caer amargas lagrimas que me torturaban el alma, ya no aguante mas y confundido por tu actitud salí de mi escondite, sentí como te tensaste

Kagome … que pasa?- te dije con un hilillo de voz, te pusiste de pie y me diste la cara, me viste a los ojos y con ellos pude observar una profunda tristeza

Inu … yo … me tengo que ir- y empezaste a caminar pasando por un costado mío, pero te detuve del brazo, quería saber q pasaba, por q esa actitud

Porque lo sientes??, que pasa??- no se porque pero le temía a esa respuesta

Inu … volveré a mi época- me congele, no podías dejarme, no ahora que sabia que te amaba y en mi rostro se dibujo la sorpresa y el m8iedo a perderte- solo será por poco tiempo, volveré … inu … tengo algo importante que decirte …

Yo también- dije emocionado, te diría lo especial que eres para mi, por que estaba seguro que tu me dirías lo mismo- te amo kagome … ahora lo se con seguridad- te sonreí pero tu no actuaste igual, estabas sorprendida y en tus ojos se agolpaban lagrimas.

Inu … yo … lo siento … pero … ya no te amo- esas fueron tus palabras entrecortadas por la fuerza que ejercías en retener tus lagrimas y sentí como 100 dagas atravesar mi corazón … eso no podía ser … te mire con suplica, por que eso no fuera real pero tu solo callabas y bajabas la mirad ( no!!!, eso no podía ser!!, tu no pudiste dejar de amarme!!!) me repetía constantemente, ( tanto me había demorado en decirte lo q sentía por ti??) me pregunte, de la confusión y la tristeza pase a la rabia, 4rabia de saber que habia otro que me robo tu corazón

Por qué??- pregunte con dolor contenido

No quiero hacerte mas daño … es mejor que …- contestaste

Dime por que???!!!- grite desesperado y me miraste sorprendida

Porque … mi corazón ya le pertenece a otro- aunque me lo esperaba, no me lo creía, quien?, quería saber quien había sido capaz de quitarme a la persona que mas amo para matarlo y volvieras a ser mía

Quien??- pregunte con odio

…- no contestaste y seguías ocultando tu mirada tras tu flequillo

Quien es??? … kouga??- si era ese lobo ahora mismo lo buscaría y no me tentaría el corazón para acabar con su existencia- si es el, lo matare kagome

No- contestaste asustada y alzando tu mirada que mezclaba dolor con un poco de miedo

Entonces??? … ese humano … houyo??? - escupí con rabia- dime quien kagome, quien me robo tu corazón???!!!!- te tome de los hombros te zarandeaba débilmente, te obligue a verme mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas que no podía contener dejándolas correr por mis mejillas ( quien lo diría, me cuide de que nunca me viera llorar y ahora no puedo evitar hacerlo justamente frente a ti)

Dime quien!!! … por favor- pedí en suplica

Miroku …- contestaste con un hilillo de voz

No lo podía creer, podía ser cualquiera menos el … el que me aconsejo siempre para decidirme, que me escucho, que sabia q sufría por no saber que sentía por ti, el que fue el primero en darse cuenta que en mi empezaba a nacer amor por ti … te solté del agarre que te aprisionaba y me deje caer de rodillas al suave pasto … solté un quejido de dolor estaba en shok, en ese momento quería pensar que todo era una pesadilla y solo quería despertar … te acercaste a mi y te arrodillaste, me abrazaste y lloraste conmigo.

Lo siento … todo paso tan rápido … cuando me di cuenta ya me había enamorado de el, como el de mi- dijiste entre sollozos- perdóname

Te ama??, por que el??, lo saben los chicos??- en ese momento te hice todas esa preguntas de las cueles quería una respuesta … las necesitaba

Si , me ama …- me seguías diciendo al oído mientras estabas abrazada a mi- … por q el??, ni yo lo se, simplemente paso … y si los chicos lo saben, hablamos con sango.. Fue difícil pero lo entendió- me sorprendí, todo los sabían y ninguno me lo dijo, y se llaman mis amigos ocultándome algo de lo que dependía mi felicidad, si por lo menos me lo hubieran dicho habría luchado y te hubiera recuperado nantes del amor que sentías por mi se extinguiera , me solté de tu abrazo y te encare

Todos los sabían!!!, te burlaste de mi junto con ellos … desde cuando?? … desde cuando se ríen de mi, del pobre hibrido!!!- dije con odio, estaba herido por perderte por un amigo, me sentía traicionado.

No te use, no nos burlamos de ti, yo … solo me enamore, tu mejor que nadie desbes saber lo que es estar enamorado después de sufrir!!!, yo te espero mucho tiempo, y no te lo dije por que no había estado segura de mis sentimientos hasta hace poco … cuando sango se fue …. Pero tuve miedo, no quería hacerte daño -dijiste con dolor en tu voz.

Todo es por venganza, no es a si??, por lo que te hice sufrir por kikyou … no te creí capaz de llegar a ser tan mas repúgnate que naraku, todo este tiempo viéndome la cara en mis narices, cuanto no se habrán burlado de mi, cuanto …

No pude terminar por que reexhibí una bofetada que me dabas - no te atrevas a compararme con naraku- decías entre lagrimas- ni me digas que lo hago por venganza … yo acepte que la amaras y quedarme contigo en las buenas y en las malas por que te amaba … estaba dispuesta a sacrificar todo por ti, nunca te pedí nada a cambio y me dices que soy repugnante!!???, yo también merezco ser feliz inuyasha, yo también tengo derecho a amar y a ser amada - caíste de rodillas derramando gruesas lagrimas y me quede pasmado, me sentí el peor de los eres vivos así q olvide mi enojo y me acerque a ti, te había hecho mucho daño, y te lo recompensaría, pero … no me dejaría vencer tan fácilmente

Lo siento … - te abrase- solo quiero saber algo mas … lo amas??- pregunte mientras acariciaba tu cabello- de esa repuesta dependería lo que lo que haría después

… si- contestaste con un suspiro de dolor

… bien- me separe de ti, te di un beso en la frente y me aleje ( no me rendiré kagome, luchare por ti)

Pasaron los días, miroku regreso y lo mire con odio y rencor contenido nunca pensé odiar tanto alguien que quise

Aun recuerdo esa platica entre el y yo, en ese momento no éramos los 2 amigos , éramos 2 hombres jugándonos el corazón por el amor de la mujer de nuestras vidas y ninguno de los 2 estaba dispuesto a perder.

**flash back**

n/a: lo describiré como si estuviera pasando ahhh y ellos están alejados de chippo, kagome y kaede.

**Inuyasha … -me dijiste sereno**

**Como pudiste!!!- me lance contra ti tomándote por el cuello, queriendo asfixiarte- como aun sabiendo lo que siento por ella??!!!, eres un miserable!!! …. Sabes q en este momento puedo acabar con tu vida y arreglar el problema- te dije con voz roca por el odio acumulado, pero de repente de deshiciste del agarre en el que te tenia y me lanzaste lejos con tu poder espiritual que también se había acrecentado durante este tiempo, como pude me levante algo aturdido por el impacto y me volví a lanzar contra a ti pero un campo de energía que pusiste me impidió hacerte daño y por primera ves vi en tus ojos rabia**

**No digas q yo soy el miserable, si tu eres pero que yo, tu que la hiciste llorar, tu que la lastimaste cada ves que te ibas con kikyou olvidándote de ella … tu no la viste llorar por ti las noches que ivas a buscar a kikyou a escondidas cuando ella fingía dormir, tu rendirse poco a poco y como su alegría se agotaba, tu no secaste sus lagrimas, tu no la detuviste cuando ella quiso quitarse la vida por que ya no aguantaba el dolor de su alma, dolo que por TU culpa vivía, no me hables de miserables cuando aquí sales ganando al categoría inuyasha**

**Me sorprendí, como fue que yo no me había puesto a pensar en eso, como fue que no me i cuenta cuando ella quiso acabar con su preciada vida …. Por mi, por mi culpa … estaba ahí de pie y ya no intentaba atacarte a si que quitaste tu campo de energía … tenias razón ahí el único miserable era yo**

**Lamento que esto pasara así, pero me enamore de ella perdidamente inuyasha- me dijiste- lo lamento, nunca quise hacerte daño amigo- me dijiste con una mirada de arrepentimiento, pero la ignore**

**Amigo!!! Jajajaja, no me hagas reír miroku- te grite con sorna- un amigo no te atcaa por la espalda y ni te oportunidad de defender lo que quiere … un amigo no te quita al amor de tu vida cuando no te das cuenta!! … vaya si que eres un GRAN AMIGO. Te dije con sarcasmo**

**Pues tómalo como quieras- gritaste un poco dolido y con enojo- tu puedes decir que ella es para ti, que el destino la puso en tu camino por que la tenia destinada para ti, pero que crees, también la puso en MI camino y yo no la dejare partir y si lo que quieres es luchar por ella, pues así será, yo no permitiré que me arrebates su amor … no lo voy a perder por que yo si la amo sin duda alguna en la cabeza, por que nadie mas ocupa mi corazón que solo ella, por que ella no comparte mis pensamiento con nadie por que yo solo pienso en ella y lo siento porque aunque seas mi amigo no te dejare ganar, luchare … luchare por ella- me dijiste totalmente decidido como si de eso dependiera tu vida , me quede sorprendido por que nunca te había visto explotar, siempre estabas tan sereno y no imagine que fueras capaz de jugarte el corazón por una mujer y aunque me sorprendiste tampoco me dejaría vencer, no me rendiría hasta que ella me amara otra vez**

**Entonces miroku … defiéndete como puedas por que la vas a perder - mostrándome tranquilo y con una media sonrisa burlona**

**Ahí acabo nuestra "platica" y tu solo te marchaste.**

**End flash back**

Después de eso me hice amigo de kagome de nuevo, ella se acerco a mi, pero no logre ganarme su corazòn de nuevo, no me daba por vencido … ya habías formalizado tu relación con miroku y aun asi no me resignaba hasta que un día lo entendí de golpe

**flash back**

**Inuyasha- te acercaste a mi con miroku de la amno, te veias nerviosa, triste y al mismo tiempo feliz- tengo que decirte algo importante**

**Mmm- conteste como seña de que te estaba poniendo atención**

**Nosotros …. - no podías hablar era como si tuvieras algo atorado en la garganta- **

**Nosotros nos vamos a casar inuyasha- termino miroku y entonces sentí que el mundo se venia encima, verla con el era un tormento pero perderla ahora si para siempre y con un lazo que nunca podría romper era demasiado, solo acerté a sonreír tristemente y abrazar a kagome- y … donde va a ser la boda??- le pregunte con voz tiste**

**En mi casa inuyasha, estas invitado- me contestaste tristemente**

**Bien, gracias … y cuando es???- pregunte**

**Dentro de 2 meses- contesto miroku**

**Bien, pues felicidades- y esa vez abrase a miroku- hazla muy feliz como no lo pude hacer yo, y mas te vale cuidarla … amigo- le murmure al oido, era doloroso para mi, pero al fin lo había comprendido ellos realmente te amaban y yo ya no podía hacer nada**

**End flash back**

Y así se marcharon viajaban constantemente a la época de kagome para ver los preparativos, y antes de marcharse a la boda pedimos el deseo a la perla entre todos los que antes fuimos un grupo de guerreros, deseamos que el pozo se mantuviera abierto para ambos mundos y que pudiéramos cruzarlo todo (n/a: con todos me refiero al grupo de inuyasha) y que chippo se transformara en un humano ya que el viviría con kagome y miroku en la época de ella … sango y su familia junto con la anciana kaede fueron a la boda, yo preferí no asistir, había aceptado que había perdido a mi dulce kagome pero eso no significaba que la había dejado de amar.

Ellos venían seguido a verme a mi y a sango hasta que pasaron 11 meses y ellos no regresaron y hoy me encuentro aquí, en esta cama recordando todo lo que viví tiempo atrás, recordantote y muriendo por el veneno de un monstruo que ataco la aldea pero logre destruir ya que estaba ocupando e lugar de kaede cómo guardián de esta lugar después de que murió, pero hoy ya no quiero luchar, ya estoy cansado, ya no quiero estar así .. Sin ti … así que dejare que los mantos de la muerte me cubran … en este momento vi pasar mi vida ante mis ojos y ya estoy apunto de dar mi ultimo suspiro cuando …

Inuyasha!!!!- escuche tu voz y te vi tan hermosa como siempre con miroku a un lado tuyo y chippo al otro …. Pero en tus brazos había un bulto, eso era un bebe …. Ahora entendía por que demoraran en venir … te acercaste a mi, y me abrasaste llorando, me miraste con tristeza … con dolor - no te vayas inuyasha, lucha … por favor- suplicaste

No llores pequeña …- te dije y seque algunas de tus lagrimas- ahora podré descansar en paz … pero antes de irme quisiera que me obsequiaras 2 cosas- pedí con suplica y solo te vi asentir- déjame ver a la hermosa criatura q llevas en tus brazos .. Por favor - y poco a poco acercaste a mi el bulto en vuelto en una manta y la vi, tan hermosa como tu, una dulce niña que dormía respirando tranquilamente y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas dejando caer unas cuantas por mi mejilla- hermosa … como se llama??- te pregunte emocionado y feliz

Sayuri- respondiste mostrándome una sonrisa algo triste

Kagome el tiempo se me acaba … por favor solo te pido un beso antes de irme- y asi lo hiciste me diste un beso dulce en mis labios con un toque de sal por las lagrimas q derramabas por mi, egoístamente por mi, y después poco a poco te separaste de mi …

Te amo …- solté como ultimo suspiro, solo recuerdo como mi alma viajaba y descansaba en paz recorriendo la una luz calida que poco a poco me adormecía con este ultimo pensamiento …

_**Talvez en este momento me separo de ti, pero espero que en destino nos vuelva a unir, tal vez no contigo … talvez no yo … pero si nuestras esencias hasta entonces … nos veremos mi amor.**_

Entre la gente corría una chica joven de hermosos cabellos azabaches y ojos color violeta con toques chocolate cuando tropieza con joven de cabellos negros y ojos color oro y san saber por que sintió que su corazón le latió muy fuerte

Te encuentras bien??- le pregunto ayudándole a levantarla, y cuando sus ojos y manos hicieron contacto sintió un pequeño choque eléctrico en su cuerpo.

El chico la miraba con atención, no sabia por que pero después de sentirla despertó algo en el … algo que parecía haber estado escondido por mucho tiempo

Quien eres??- pregunto mas para el que para ella

Sayuri …. Sayuri Higurachi- pregunto la chica sonrojada- y tu??

Suchiro Taisho - y se perdieron ambos en sus miradas

_**El destino unió a un alma con deseo de amar con una con amor para dar.**_

_**Fin**_

_**Hoooola aquí llego el fin de la historia, espero les haya gustado, mmm es capitulo uno, porfa dejen sus comentario, yo se algo triste pero échenle la culpa a mi imaginación**_

_**Oie no me metas, te aprovechas de q no me puedo defender!!!**_

_**Shhhh- tapándole la boca a la pequeña figurita de ella a un costado del teclado de la computadora- bueno chicas chao y cuídense muuucho ahhhh y disculpen por las faltas de ortografía. **__**Saludos de **_

_**angelthelove501 **_


End file.
